


Sweetest Dew From Heaven

by PseudoPrinz (Prinzenhasserin)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, PWP, Sibling Incest, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/pseuds/PseudoPrinz
Summary: Wynonna was wearing Waverly's jeans when Nicole accidentally mistook her for her girlfriend and grabbed that ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [botherd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/botherd/gifts).



> Dear botherd, I saw your prompt and was mightily inspired to write you some porn. Hope you like it at least a little bit!  
> Thank you very much to all the kind people who helped me write my very first sex scene, very first threesome (and let's not talk about the incest.)

It started with a shared bottle of Maker's Mark's Finest. Anything purer than liquor would have done the job, anyway, Wynonna was pleasantly tipsy with a bit of whiskey, on the way to full on drunk. The world looked faintly orange, the table wobbled a bit, and best of all: She wasn't thinking about all the zombies that weren't lurking around. Revenants, zombies, demons... whatever. It totally didn't matter what they were called.

After the latest dead revenant, the Doc and Dolls had absconded to have one of their deep, meaningful manly get-togethers and left the three girls by themselves — with plenty of the good spirits. They had both alcohol and good company, and were all still alive and healthy; what more was there to the world?

They had converged in the living room, and the mood had turned light — because of the alcohol, yes, but not the least bit because Nicole had mistaken Wynonna’s behind for her sister’s during their heartfelt reunion after the fight and had accidentally touched the wrong sister’s butt. 

Now spread out on the cozy and plush carpet, still wearing her sister’s jeans and a loosely hanging shirt, Wynonna looked over at Nicole who was half hiding in her own bottle of whiskey, and half in her girlfriend’s lap. She grinned.

Nicole looked over, saw the grin, and groaned, embarrassed. "It's the butt," Officer Hot — she was still wearing half of her uniform, too! — said, and made grabby hands into thin air. She looked up to Waverly, and said sheepishly, "You have the same butt. I'm really sorry, darling, but it's true."

Waverly giggled. It was probably the darling that did it.

Wynonna was still fairly stoked that Nicole (she vaguely remembered they were on first names already, maybe nicknames—) grabbed her butt the way she did. It felt very— robust. Satisfying? (Don’t tell Waverly.)

"I'm never wearing Waverly's clothes again," she moaned in her bottle.

"I'm really sorry," Nicole said for the umpteenth time — more to Waverly than Wynonna.

Waverly giggled some more. She didn’t seem to take it as badly as Wynonna thought, though she vividly remembered almost being shot after inadvertently seducing the bland boyfriend.

"You really know how to grope too," Wynonna said, and the alcohol probably addled her brain even more than usual, because she added, "If everyone had such skills my experimental phase would have lasted longer."

Nicole stared at her. Waverly giggled some more. Then, she clapped her hands before her eyes and looked through her fingers. 

"Doesn't the Doc grope you enough?" her sister asked furtively.

"Weeell—" Wynonna was just drunk enough to answer in a long drawn out drawl, "It's always different with boys. They just don’t know how to squeeze. Come here."

And she waved over her sister who came pretty willingly into her hands and let herself be man-handled.

"This is how boys do it," Wynonna said. Her sister’s hair smelled faintly of vanilla and almond. She had also changed into her comfortable skirt with the large pockets. It made the whole groping business really easy, too.

Waverly blushed, and stuttered, "Huh— seems…true—enough?"

"And this is how Nicole did it," Wynonna continued her demonstration and hiked up her sister further so she could easily run her fingers among the inseam of her tights. Waverly was very warm.

Nicole seemed fascinated— maybe with Waverly’s deep red blush?

Wynonna bit her lip.

"Uh uh," Nicole said, and stared at Wynonna’s mouth. Nicole seemed pretty far gone. She had said she hadn’t had time to stop for lunch, and could anyway handle much less alcohol than the two sisters who grew up in a bar. "—Not only your butts. Your lower lips are similar, too. Very similar," she added, slurring the lines until they were barely recognizable.

Wynonna jutted out her lower lip. Her eyes crossed trying to look at it. After a while, she gave up, and instead pulled on Waverly's fingers that were now hiding her own mouth.

"Let me see," she insistently pulled, until Waverly's fingers gave way. "Huh." Their lips were indeed very similar.

Wynonna asked Waverly, "Have you ever imagined kissing yourself?" They were awfully close.

"Yes—" Waverly sighed into Wynonna's mouth.

Almost as if in a dream— the world was the tiniest bit hazy— they moved closer together. Their lips touched. Waverly sighed into the kiss, and crawled slightly closer. They were almost on top of each other. 

Wynonna opened her mouth— Waverly's tongue was very silky and tasted faintly like the cream she had poured into her shot glass. "You taste girly," she said and giggled.

"I am girly!" Waverly responded, and booped her nose.

"Am I dreaming?" Nicole asked, and Wynonna wanted to know the very same thing. Waverly was addicting, but so was Nicole’s disbelieving stare. It felt heavy, almost palpable. 

Wynonna wanted more. 

More kissing, more touching — this had been the best idea ever. First, Wynonna pulled of her shirt, then she grabbed Officer Hot's hand, and pressed it against her boob. Nicole knew exactly what to do, and cupped her breast, squeezed, and ran a sharp, spiky nail over her nipple. 

Wynonna gasped into Waverly's mouth. Her nipples were extra sensitive from running around without a bra, yet she still could feel her sister grinning. When Waverly continued chasing her tongue into her mouth, Wynonna forgot to complain.

"What are we doing?" Nicole asked, but Wynonna was busy grinding her pelvis against Waverly's knee. It felt so good! Why was Nicole still talking?

At any rate, Nicole continued do some sort of magic to her breasts. Wynonna took Nicole’s other hand and brought it to Waverly's skirt. Her tights had disappeared to someplace, and now she only wore flimsy panties that were easily pushed aside, and once lead there, Nicole’s fingers knew what to do. Or it seemed that way, judging from Waverly’s short, somehow squeaky pants.

Wynonna was riding her sister’s knee as best as she could. Combined with the nipple play and the coarse stitching of her sister’s tightest jeans directly over her clit, she was pretty close to her first high.

While maintaining eye-contact Waverly touched herself with lingering strokes. Wynonna couldn’t help herself. She continued staring almost trance-like at her sister— and with a long, drawn out moan, Wynonna came.

Waverly nipped at her chin, and Nicole had somehow divested herself of her own shirt — her red bra was proudly visible even in the low light. Waverly was touching herself, so Wynonna decided to pull down Nicole's pants, and went to town on the only ass that was worth talking about: Officer Hot’s.

She had to slap away her sister’s hand, because of course she had the same idea — it was a very nice ass, very muscular, very biteable.

"Officer Haught—" Wynonna said between kittenish licks to Nicole’s cheeks and then continued further down to her pussy. "I've been very naughty. Would you like to punish me?"

Wynonna pinched Nicole’s butt with— to go by the noises— wild success, and slapped her ass for good measure.

Waverly giggled again, managed to squirm herself halfway underneath Nicole and then groaned low as she brought herself to orgasm. Nicole kissed her sloppily. She tasted less sharp, more creamy than Wynonna. Did it still count as a bad idea if you were just following along the ride? Nicole hadn’t meant the accidental ass grab.

Wynonna was distracted from her thoughts, when Nicole turned around to caress her, in her own opinion rather flat and skinny, ass. With a bit of maneuvering, Waverlys jeans came off her more quickly than they went on. Nicole’s groping continued to make her ass seem plump and full— it felt very much like the best goddamn ass she had ever had.

Nicole began shaking— maybe as a precursor for her orgasm, and the sudden intense pain on Wynonna's ass was quite unexpected. She jumped— Nicole had slapped her butt! Why would she even like that?

Consequently, her next lick into Nicole’s pussy was very wet. Nicole didn’t seem to mind, and Waverly squeaked and started nibbling on her sister’s neck.

Wynonna had missed girls more than she thought—the smell of sugar and spice and everything nice was comforting and really very exciting. With a hand pressed against her crotch, she came again, kissing her sister.

Waverly was licking up her chin, when she came down again. 

Wynonna smiled. With the bone-deep satisfaction settling into her, she had no desire or energy to move, and so she ended up naked beneath Waverly and Nicole while they made out some more.

Comforted by the touch of her sister, exhausted by the orgasm, and drained from drunkenness, Wynonna fell asleep. She didn’t dream of zombies, for once.


End file.
